Cooking MasMas!
by Cloudlessky97
Summary: Chara Hetalia lomba masak! Awawaw, bagaimana hebohnya ? LAST CHAPTER UPDATEEE!
1. Pembagian Group

Disclaimer : Bang Hidekaz Himaruya !! Pinjem charanya yak !!

Warning : Gaje, abal, crack grouping (Gak ngerti?? Nanti pasti tau) , bahasa gado-gado

lontong, agak OOC (banget!!)

Summary : Chara Hetalia lomba masak!!! Awawaw, bagaimana hebohnya ???

My first fic, mind to RnR ???

Ini fic pertama Chii-chan. Jadi mungkin masih garing en jayus. Gomen, minna-san…

**Cooking Mas–Mas!!**

Di studio 9 di stasiun televisi terkemuka yaitu " PUB & PUP (???) " , sebuah acara tengah dimulai. Acara yang kelak akan menghebohkan dunia Hetalia dengan segala kehebohan didalamnya (halah,belibet!!). Yak,acaranya sebentar lagi mau dimulai…

" HOIIII!!!! Host nya mana nih!? Ngantuk tau!! " teriak sang kameramen 1, Greece

" Iya nih, lama amat!! " teriak si kameramen 2, South Korea.

" Sabar napa. Tunggu dulu. Mau tes-tes nih. " sahut sang host. " Hmm..hmm..tes-tes..siji, loro. Aku imut, aku manis. Yak,CAMERA STANDBY!!!!!! "

Penonton dan seluruh kru sweatdrop

" YOOO!!! HELLO EVERYBODY! Jumpa lagi dengan saya, host lucu, cantik, nan imut. Tau dong siapa?? YA BELARUS lah!!! Hohoho. Hari ini saya sendiri saja menjadi host. Yah, pengennya sih sama AKANG RUSSIA yang nemenin saya. Awawawaw, pasti asyik berdua, tanpa diganggu si …… ah, lupakan (deathglare dari Ukraine) " Ini kayaknya Belarus mulai ngoceh gak karuan.

" Oke, lanjut. Ini adalah acara COOKING MAS-MAS!!! Acara ini mengahadirkan para mas-mas yang siap bertanding. Bertanding apakah mereka?? Bertanding otot?? Tidak. Bertanding senjata?? Hmm..gak juga. Atau, bertanding adu panco pake tangan palsu yang kayak di iklan balsam geli*a (???) ?? Tentu saja bukan. Tapi bertanding MASAK, pemirsa!! Mereka akan bertanding masak dengan sesama jenis mereka. Saya sih, ogah disuruh tanding sama mereka. Tapi kalau sama Russia sih, mau. Tapi jadi partner tentunya. Tanpa diganggu si …… ah, forget it (super deathglare from Ukraine) " Makin kaco omongan Belarus.

- Sutradara/Chii-chan : " Hoi, Belarus!! Cepetan umumin pembagian kelompoknya!!! Lama amat lu!! " -

" Ohohoho, gomenne, Chii-chan sayang. Oke pemirsa, inilah pembagian kelompoknya. Tapi jangan shock ya!! Ohoho… "

**Group 1**

**Feliciano Veneziano Vargas / North Italy**

**Alfred Jones / America**

**Wang Yao / China**

**Matthew Williams / Canada ** (siapa Canada??) - Canada pundung –

**Group 2**

**Gilbert Weillschmidt / Prussia**

**Roderich Edelstein / Austria**

**Tino Vainamoinen / Finland**

**Berwald Oxenstierna / Sweden**

**Group 3**

**Vash & Lili Zwingli / Switzerland & Liechtenstein **– Belarus: LHO!? Kok ada Liechtenstein!? - - Sutradara: Si Swiss gak mau pisah sama Liechtenstein, jdi terpaksa masuk grop ini si Liechtenstein - - Belarus: Ckckck, sister complex tingkat amat sangat akut (lebahaaayy) –

**Kiku Honda / Japan**

**Ludwig Weillschmidt / Germany**

**Romano Lovino Vargas / South Italy**

**Group 4**

**Francis Bonnefoy / France**

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo / Spain**

**Arthur Kirkland / England**

**Ivan Braginsky / Russia**

- Belarus sweatdrop – 'Ckckckck, siapa sih yang bikin pengelompokkan kayak gini?? Sepertinya Group 4 paling parah. Jenius yang bikin, dan mungkin tak normal. Ckckckck, hancurlah acara ini ' batin Belarus.

" Baiklah, itu pengelompokkannya. OIYA!!! Kita belum bertemu dengan juri-juri kita!!! Hohoho, inilah juri-juri kita yang manis-manis dan imut-imut " 'tapi gak seimut aku' batin Belarus. Ckckck, PD sekali kau, Belarus. Masih imutan siapa sama sutradaranya??? *geplaked*

"Ini dia juri-jurinya!!! HUNGARY,TAIWAN,UKRAINE,INDONESIA,SEYCHELLES,LATVIA – Author: Kyaaa!!! Latvia-chan!!! - , dan ROMAN EMPIRE!!!! " Teriak Belarus pake toa.

Juri-juri dadah-dadah ala Miss Universe keserempet bajaj.

" Yap, juri nya udah dateng semua. Tapi mana ini, kontestannya kok belom dateng??? Yah,paling masih pada sibuk dengan 'urusan' masing-masing. Yasud, sudahla yau!!! Nanti di lomba masaknya, host nya ganti kok. Oke, SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER, GUE JADI JURI!!! Babay!! "- Penonton: Pergi juga tuh anak!! -

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.TBC.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Ahahahahah, ending yang sangat aneh (gak ending, tapi semuanya!!!). Maklum, baru pertama kali tulis fanfic. Pasti banyak banget typo nya. Maaf, Chii-chan nulisnya tengah malam, jadi agak gak konsen karena ngantuk. Dan ini pendek banget!!! Sekali lagi gomen, minna-san.

Saya terima flame kok, asal jangan pedes-pedes banget. Tapi saya juga gak maksa minna-san buat review, karena sebenarnya, saya tak yakin dengan fic saya ini. Hehe…

Oya, chapter 2 bakalan lebih panjang, karena udah mulai lomba masaknya. Tapi saya belom bisa update cepet-cepet chapter 2 karena lagi pekan ulangan harian. Saya saja mengerjakan fic ini saat malam dimana besoknya ulangan IPS langsung 3 bab!! Mana saya belum belajar. Huft, nekatnya saya ini.

Ada tambahannya nih, readers!!

**OMAKE**

Di hari perlombaan, para kontestan …….

** Germany & North Itlay :** Masih makan pasta…ve~

**America : **Lagi bikin resep hamburger rebus (!!???)

**Russia : **Sibuk kabur dari Belarus, da!!

**China :** Ngasih makan pandanya, aru

**Canada ** **:** - Kumajirou: Kau siapa?? - - Canada: AKU CANADA!!!! –

**Spain & South Italy : **Metik tomat di kebun

**France & England : **France MASIH TERUS mengejar England dengan BUGIL!!!!

**Austria & Prussia : **Bersekongkol ngumpetin frying pan keramat Hungary

**Sweden & Finland : **Membersihkan pup Hanatamago bersama Sealand

**Switzerland : **Mengasah pistolnya (????)

**Liechtenstein : **Bantuin kakanya ngasah pistol

**Japan :** Nonton Axis Powers Hetalia (????)


	2. Diskusi

**Disclaimer: MINE!!*digeplak Hidekaz Himaruya* eh, maksudnya, this story is MINE!! Hetalia is © Hidekaz Himaruya *sambil nangis gak rela***

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, OC tapi gak banyak-banyak amat sih, bahasa karedok (bosen gado-gado terus), kadang-kadang saia pake nama chara atau nama Negara, en fic saia tuh abal!! **

**Summary: Lomba masak dimulai!! Para group masih pada rundingan nih. Gimana hebohnya ya? Well, cekidot!!**

Maaf ya, chapter kemarin banyak typo nya. Karena Author masih baru dan belum tau cara penulisan yang baik gitu deh. Tapi makasih reviewnya, itu sangat memotivasi saia ngelanjutin cerita ini.

Gomen juga update nya telat banget. Soalnya tugas sekolah tuh banyak banget (bilang aja males ngerjain), lagi pekan ulangan harian, dan udah mau UTS. Jadi baru update. Dan chapter ini kalo kata saia garing banget T_T

Well, enjoy this story!

* * *

**Cooking Mas-Mas!! **

Kembali di Studio 9 stasiun televisi "PUB & PUB", kesibukan mulai terjadi. Terlihat dari para kru TV yang pada seliweran kemana-mana.

Sementara itu, di belakang pangung…

"OI!! Kenapa gue yang diseret ke sini!!? Gue ada janji kencan ma Kaito nih!!" omel salah satu prodak Vocaloid, Hatsune Miku.

"Karena, kita pengen jadiin elo host acara ini." sahut sang sutradara, Hong Kong, mantap.

"Why me?? Kenapa gak Rin, Luka, Meiko, atau bahkan Gakupo kek!! Kenapa harus gue!!??" semprot Miku.

"Karena, elo yang paling cocok." sahut Hong Kong mantap (lagi).

"So?? Gue harus jadi host di acara ini!?" kayaknya Miku udah mulai ngalah.

"Yap!!" sahut Hong Kong, kali ini manteupp.

"Okelah kalo begitu." akhirnya Miku pun pasrah.

* * *

"Kamera standby!"

"Ya!! Action!!"

"EH!! Sebentar!" teriak kameramen 2, South Korea.

"Kenapa? Udah mau mulai nih acaranya!" kameramen 1, Greece, sewot.

"Gue…gue…" South Korea entah kenapa mengikuti gaya Azis Gagap.

"Kenapa sih lo?" Greece mulai kesel.

"Gue…gue ketinggalan majalah PlayWaria gue!!" South Korea yang ternyata (sangat) bokep itu memang tidak bisa hidup tanpa majalah bokep. Tapi kenapa PlayWaria??

"YA AMPUN!! Elo tuh gimana sih!!?? Cepet bawa kemari!" tak disangka, ternyata Greece juga penggemar PlayWaria.

"Okeh, gue cabut dulu!" South Korea pun langsung berlari dengan kecepatan 900 tahun cahaya (WTF!!!)

Akhirnya South Korea pun kembali dengan PlayWaria di tangannya.

"Bisa dimulai??" South Korea tak sadar dibelakangnya ada Hong Kong yang mukanya sekarang, kayak Russia.

"Aaaa…i…ituu…ya, maaf Lee-kun. A…aku…" South Korea kayaknya nge-fans Azis Gagap (Azis: kesandung kulit pisang terus jatuh gulig-guling. Sule: "Prikitiww")

"YONG SOO!!! Pergi kau!! Biar kau digantikan oleh yang lain!!" Hong Kong tengok kanan-kiri, bingung siapa yang mau dijadiin penggantinya South Korea.

Tringgg!! Lampu ide muncul di kepala Hong Kong.

"Baiklah. Kaito, sini! Gantikan Yong Soo." Hong Kong pun memutuskan Kaito yang bakalan menggantikan South Korea (sejak kapan ada Kaito??).

Kaito nya mah, mau-mau aja. Asal dia bisa ngeliatin Miku terus. Dan, bayaran yang sesuai, pastinya.

"Okey, kamera standby. Action!!!!"

* * *

"YO YO HALOOO!!! Hohoho, sekarang bersama saya, kalian tau siapa? Ya ya ya, saya adalah Hatsune Miku. The cutest-girl-in-the-world (pede sekali kau Miku. Sama Author imutan ma…*dibekep*)"

"Ya, kini saya yang memandu acara ini. Kenapa? Yah, anda tau sendiri. Host kita kemarin, yaitu Natalia, kini menjadi juri, pemirsa. Dan yayang Kaito juga jadi kameramen. Lagipula bayara…"

**CUTTTTT!!!!**

"Yap, baiklah. Mereka diberi kesempatan berunding dulu 20 menit, sebelum memutuskan akan masak apa. Yosh! Cooking Mas-Mas, dimulai!!"

* * *

Sementara itu, para peserta lagi pada diskusi.

**Group 1**

"Ve..~ kita masak apa nih?" kata Feliciano.

"Hmm…karena aku THE HERO, bagaimana kalau ita masak hamburger?" sahut seorang Hero kesiangan *ditabok Alred*.

"Geez, kalian seperti anak kecil, aru. Lebih baik kita masak permen (?), aru." Wang Yao nimbrung.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bikin pancake?"

"Su…suara siapa itu? Ve..~ aku takuuut!!"

"I…itu seperti suara hantu, aru."

"Hei, group kita itu berempat kan? Aku, Yao, Feliciano, satu lagi siapa?" Alfred, yg baru ngeh kalo mereka tuh berempat.

"Iya ya, aru. Kalo gak salah, ada yang namanya Canada."

"Ve..~ Canada itu siapa?

"Aku tidak tau."

Canada pun pundung.

* * *

**Group 2**

"Oi, apa yang arus kita masak nih? Ingat lho, ada aku yang AWESOME, jadi masakannya harus awesome juga!" Gilbert pun mengoceh dengan tidak awesome-nya.

"Apa makan favoritmu?" Tanya Roderich.

"Aku? Aku suka bir." Kata Gilbert.

"MAKANAN, bodoh!"

"Semua makanan yang AWESOME!"

*single sweatdrop*

"Kalau kau, Tino?" Roderich mulai sewot.

"Aku tidak tau. Mungkin balon?"

*double sweatdrop*

"Grrr…kau Berwald?" ini Roderich mulai frustasi.

"Buku." Jawab Berwald singkat, padat, dan tak jelas.

*triple sweatdrop*

"AARRGGHH!!! SEMUA GAK ADA YANG BENER!!!!" Roderich frustasi beneran.

"Emang makanan favoritmu apa?"

"Aku? Biola."

*banjir sweatdrop*

* * *

**Group 3**

"Heh kentang! Kita masak apa neh?" kata Lovino judes (seperti biasa).

"AAAAA!! Lovino!! Kau di group ini!!??" Ludwig kaget.

"Iya, bastard!"

"Oh, mati aku…" Ludwig pun pasrah.

"Kita masak apa?" Tanya Kiku.

"Hmmm…" semua berpikir.

"Coba kita pikir." Kata Ludwig. "Siapa ang paling jago tentang dunia memasak di jagad raya ini?"

"Wanita."

"Dan siapa satu-satunya wanita di sini?"

Semua menengok ke arah Lili. "LILI!!!"

"Jadi siapa yang akan memasak?"

"LILI!!!"

"EH!? Kakak! Aku gak mau!" Lili pun protes.

"Heh kalian, seenaknya aja nyuruh adikku. Rasakan ini!" Vash marah. Dia pun menembak membabi-buta.

"GYAAA!!!! TIARAP SEMUANYAAA!!!"

* * *

**Group 4**

"Laa…laaa…aku senang sekaliiii…"

"FRANCIS!!! Bisa diem gak!? Gak usah nyanyi-nyanyi deh, apalgi nari-nari. Mending pake baju, lah ini BUGIL!!" Arthur, seperti biasa dengan gentleman (?) nya ngomel-ngomel sama Francis.

"Asa-chaan~ jangan galak-galak gitchu dong ach. Ayuukk, kita masak apah niech?" Francis dengan segenap gaya bancinya (atau alay?).

"Jangan panggl gue chan, you git!"

Arthur pun mengejar Francis. Padahal biasanya kebalik =__="

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang masak? Masakanku kan paling enak." kata Arthur (Author: lah? Udah balik? Arthur: iyalah, Francis udah gue ceburin ke got depan rumah lo. Author: DEPAN RUMAH GUE!!? SIALAN LO!!! *dan benarlah, Francis ditemukan tepar tanpa busana di got depan rumah Author*)

"OGAH!!! Scone lo rasanya kayak arang!!" dan Group 4 pun ber-koor ria.

Arthur pun pergi jauh ke ujung dunia. Dehidrasi di Gurun Sahara. Hilang di Segitiga Bermuda. Dan jangan kembali *Author digeplak karena nyanyi gak jelas*

* * *

"Krrr…fiuh…grookk…"

"MIKU!! Camera udah standby, odong!!" bentak Kaito (Author: tumben Kaito ngebentak Miku. Kaito buat gue aja! *tepar dihajar Miku*)

"Eh?? Ini dimana? Oh iya, Studio 9 'Pub & Pup'. EH!? Gue di TV? Oh iya, gue jadi host. EH!?" Miku kayaknya kehilangan kesadaran nih.

"Oh iya. Yosh, pemirsa! Udah 20 menit para peserta berdiskusi. Kapan lomba masaknya? Di chapter depan dong! Tunggu ya!!"

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.TBC.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**

* * *

**

_Author's Bacot Place_

Haduuhh, capek banget. Beneran deh, saia tuh nekat banget ngerjain fic ini disaat ada 8 tugas dan sbentar lagi UTS. Do'ain ya, saia bisa ngerjain UTS nya 2 minggu lagi.

Makasih buat Una a.k.a TetsuHinamori yang bantu saia ngelanjutin fic ini. Terima kasih, semee~~ *ditabok Una*

Makasih juga buat yang udah review. **Burning Eagle, Orange Burst, Bebek 123, Almighty Hero, Kurshironimu, Anastasia Keehl, Tetsu Hinamori, Uchiha Ry-chan, **dan **Eikaru Mercado.**Makasih telah review fic saia :D

Chapter 3 saia usahain cepet update deh! Tapi belum tentu juga, karena yah, banyak tugas dan udah mau UTS.

Oh iya! Saia ingatkan untuk REVIEW. Karena Review dari readers sekalian sangat berarti bagi saya.

Arigatou~~~

* * *

**OMAKE**

Sementara itu, Arthur yang sudah pergi ke ujung dunia, dehidrasi di Gurun Sahara, dan hilang di Segitiga Bermuda, kembali lagi.

"Asaaa!! Kau kembaliii!!" Francis memeluk Arthur. Anehnya, Arthur diam saja dan gak nyingkirin Francis sambil ngomel-ngomel sperti biasa.

"Asa? Kau kenapa? Biasanya kalu kau kupeluk, kau langsung marah-marah dan gampar aku." Francis pun keheranan.

Namun Arthur diam saja.

"Hei Asa, kenapa kau?"

Tiba-tiba Arthur mencopot seluruh pakaiannya (GYAAA!!!), dan berlari memeluk Francis.

"Francis, aye cintrong sama you!!

"GYAAAA!! Asa! Kau kenapa?" Francis ketakutan, bahkan sampai ngompol di jalanan (karena dia gak pake celana)

"Ai loph yu, Francis!"

Francis pun segera memakai bajunya kembali dan lari. Sementara Arthur mengejarnya.

Dan ternyata oh ternyata, perjalanan Arthur ke ujung dunia, dehidrasi di Gurun Sahara, dan hilang di Segitiga Bermuda membuatnya hilang kesadaran dan jadi gila. Ckckckck, kasian sekali kau Arthur -__-"


	3. Ayo Masak!

**Disclaimer: Bang Hide, Hetalia punya saia kan? *ditabok Hidekaz Himaruya-sama***

**Warning: Gaje, OC, OOC, abal, humans name, garing krenyes-krenyes, dengan bahasa yang acakadul dan segenap warning biasa yang lain (Author gak kreatip nih -__-). And remember, DON'T LIKE DON' READ, OK?**

**Summary: Yo, akhirnya para kontestan udah masak nih. Masak apakah mereka? Well, check it out!!**

Terima kasih yang kemaren udah review *sujud syukur*. Tanpa review mungkin saya gak ngelanjutin fic ini. Sekali lagi, Arigatou gozaimasu!!

Ada yang gak suka OC? Di sini ada OC, yaitu Milla a.k.a Hotaru, adek Author a.k.a Gakkun, dan Author sendiri a.k.a Chii-chan! Mereka jadi……yah, baca aja deh!

Well, enjoy this story, Minna-san~~!!

* * *

**Cooking Mas-Mas!!**

Masih di Studio 9 stasiun televisi "PUB & PUP". Acara Cooking Mas-Mas udah dimulai 20 menit yang lalu. Nah, kini kita ke panggung (?) acara Cooking Mas-Mas. Let's go!!

"Kamera standby!"

"Yo! Action!"

"EH!! TUNGGU!!"

"Kenapa, Hera? Ada yang gak beres?"

"Lee!! Miku dan Kaito kabur!!"

"WHOTT!! Mereka kabur? Siapa yang jadi kameramen sama host nya dong!!??"

"Meneketempeee…."

"Hmm…" Lee pun berpikir, berpikir, berpikir, berpikir, ber… *dibekep*

"AHA!! Aku tau solusinya!"

"APAA!!??"

"Minum Torabika dulu!"

GUBRAAKK!!

"Ahh!! Mantaaapp!!"

"Lee-kun, apa idemu?"

"Gak ada"

Para kru pun tepar semua menghadapi sutradara bego kayak dia *digeplak Lee*

* * *

Tok tok tok

"Permisi…" seseorang mengetuk pintu Studio 9 (emang ada pintu ya? o.O)

"Siapa?" Hassan atau Egypt, sang Security membukakan pintu.

"Saya Hotaru. Kata Author, disini kekurangan host. Saya mau jadi host, boleh?"

"Oh iya, silahkan masuk. Dari sini, kamu belok kanan, lalu lurus terus sampe ada perempatan, lurus lagi. Lalu belok kiri, ada bunderan, muterin, abis itu mundur. Nanti ada sutradara, namanya Lee-kun. Bilang aja sama dia."

"Terima kasih…" Hotaru pun hilang dengan misterius, dan menebarkan semerbak aroma sampah dari jejaknya *digaplok Hotaru*

"Heh, kok ilang? Ih, padahal mbak-mbak tadi cantik tuh. Bisa gue gebetin." (Author: Bang Hassan, lo bakal nyesel kalo gebetin Hotaru! Dia kan …*dibekep Hotaru*)

"Permisi. Saya Tetsu-chan. Anda sutradara Lee-kun?"

"Iya. Mau apa lo?"

"Mau jadi host, disuruh Author nih fic gaje. Tapi saya juga bawa kameramen nih. Tuh, orangnya."

Triingggg…

Muncul seorang makhluk dari belakang kamera secara misterius.

"Saya bisa jadi host. Dia ini Gakkun, bisa jadi kameramen."

"Hmm…baiklah, kami memang kekurangan kru. Oke, kamu diterima. Kamera standby 10 menit lagi."

"Kamera stanby!"

"Action!"

"HELLO SEMUAAA!! Gue, Hotaru Hideyoshi, akan menemani kalian semua di acara terdahsyat ini, COOKING MAS-MAS!!!"

"Kenapa bukan Miku, seperti tadi? Ternyata Miku kabur sama Kaito, katanya sih nge-date. Kameraman juga ganti tuh. Noh, si Gakkun."

Gakkun pun pasang gaya Rock Lee (jempol ke atas dan pamer gigi kinclong).

"Yah, tadi para peserta udah diskusi. Sekarang kita liat mereka masak apa."

Tetsu-chan pun melangkah ke Group 1. Terlihat Group 1 masih pasang muka 'streng' entah apa penyebabnya.

"Halo, masak apa nih?" Tanya Hotaru.

"Mbak…mbak…kepriben to koe iki? Jelas-jelas liat kita lagi bengong begini." Alpret, EH, Alfred nyahut gak jelas.

"Lho, kalian lagi apa? Kan ini lomba masak. Kenapa gak masak?" Hotaru bingung.

"Kita lagi bingung, aru."

"Bingung kenapa?"

"Canada itu siapa, aru."

GUBRAAAKKK!!

Canada pun pundung kembali.

* * *

Hotaru yang puyeng akhirnya melangkah ke Group 2.

"Hai, kalian masak apa nih?"

Gilbert langsung maju, "Pastinya, kita masak makanan yang AWESOME dong?"

"Makanan asem?"Hotaru ini agak telmi permisa.

"Makanan yang AWESOME!!! Bukan asem!!"

"Emmm…tapi masak apa ya?"

Giliran Berwald yang maju, "Kita masak sesuai makan favorit kita."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Hotaru.

"Bir bakar, balon rebus, buku goreng, dan biola kukus."

"!#$%^&*)!"

* * *

Hotaru yang kembali puyeng beralih ke Group 3

"G…group 3. Ma…masak apa nih?" setelah perjalanan ke 2 kelompok gila itu, Hotaru jadi gagap.

"Siapa kau!?" Vash menghampiri Hotaru.

"A…aku Hotaru. Host acara ini. Ka…kalian masak apa?

"Bukan urusanmu."

Hotaru pun pergi. Tapi sejenak dilihatnya pemanadangan yang tak terduga.

Lili, duduk di sebuah singgasana, entah darimana asal singgasana itu. Vash mengipasinya dengan senapannya (?). Dan yang lain….

Yang lain…

Yang lain…

Yang lain…

Yang la…*dibekep readers*

Yang lain tepar semua dengan cara tak elit

Kiku tepar sambil gendong kucingnya (?)

Lovino tepar sambil makan tomat (?)

Ludwig tepar sambil mikirin Feliciano (?)

Ternyata, mereka habis disuruh masak oleh Vash & Lili. Mereka berdua malah enak-enakan ngadem ngeliatin yang lain masak. Alhasil, tepar lah para anggota Group 3 (minus Vash & Lili). Tapi disuruh masak doang kok tepar ya? Hoho, hanya Author yang tau *digeplak readers*

* * *

Hotaru yang masih shock melihat keadaan anggota Group 3 beralih ke Group 4.

"Halo Group 4. Kalian masak apa sih?"

Semua diam.

"Eh! Kalian masak apa!? Di tanya kok diem! Oya, mana my Lophely Honey Bunny Sweetie Asa-chan?"

"Arthur lagi ngejar si Francis. Sambil bugil. Au tuh kenapa." Jawab Antonio.

"HIEEHH!! ARTHUR NGEJAR FRANCIS SAMBIL BUGIL!!! NOOO WAY!!! Arthur~!! I loph uuuu!!!" Hotaru tepar dan perlu diberi pernapasan buatan oleh Killua. (Author: MAUUUUUU!!!!)

Lah? Kalo begitu, siapa yang jadi host nya nih?

"Baiklah. Saya Chii-chan, akan menggantikan Hotaru yang tepar menjadi host sementara acara ini, sampe Hotaru kembali waras, eh, sadar! Oya, Group 4 masak apa nih?" Chii-chan a.k.a Author pasang mata sebelah (maksud: wink) yang membuat satu studio kebelet muntah dan pup.

"Rahasia, da!"

"Eh, Bang Ivan dateng. Kok rahasia-rahasiaan sih? Kan semua penasaran nih. Iya kan?"

(Penonton: Gak tuh!)

"Kolkolkol. Itu rahasia kelompok, Chii-chan." Ivan mulai mnegeluarkan, ehem, aura setannya. Seisi studio merinding dibuatnya.

"Uuugghh, baiklah. Eh, Antonio sini deh!" panggil Author (Author aja ya, jangan Chii-chan)

"Apa manggil-manggil seme gue?" Lovino tiba-tiba muncul.

"Yeee!! Gue manggil Antonio, bukan elo!"

"Antonio seme gue! Yang manggil dia harus berurusan sama gue dulu!"

"Sejak kapan ada peraturan gitu!? Terserah gue dong manggil Antonio! Gue kan bukan mau grepe dia!" Author mulai kesel sama cowok Author sendiri *ditabok Lovino*

"Sekali gak boleh tetep gak boleh!"

"OKEH! Antonio, kau pilih siapa? Aku atau uke mu yang cerewet ini!"

"Aaaaa…aku binguuung… A…aku pilih Chii-chan deh!"

Antonio pun tepar dilemparin tomat sama Lovino.

"Udah ah, gue pergi! Babay!"

* * *

"Yah pemirsa! Kita telah mengunjungi semua Group yang ada di sini! Sekarang, waktunya tinggal 60 menit lagi! Cepet masaknya ye!"

Sreenngg, sreengg…

Tuk tuk…

Cessss…

"Kurang gurih nih!"

Praaanggg!!

"Oi! Siapa tuh yang pecahin piring!? Ganti lo!"

"Ampun bang…"

Tek tok tek tok…

Triiinggg!

"Wah, udah mateng!"

Plok…

Glek…

Spraaasshhh…

"Jangan nyiprat-nyiprat dong!"

Ngeekk…ngookkk…

"RODERICH!! JANGAN MAIN BIOLA NAPAAA!!!"

Tuutt… tuuutt… Gujes gujess (?)

"Bunyi apa tuh?"

"Au ah. Lanjut masak!"

-

-

60 menit kemudian

-

-

"SELESAAAAIIII!!!" teriak semua. Bisa banget ya, selesai barengan semua o_O

* * *

**~~~~~TBC~~~~~~**

_Muahahahaha, akhir yang gantung *digantung beneran*_

_A…ampun, minna… Saya mau bales review dulu._

_**Kirihara Hisoka: Iya, emang banyak typo nya. Tapi saya akan perbaiki! Hoho, Ivan saya siapkan di chapter 4. Ini juga keluar, tapi cuma dikit. Oke! Ini udah update :D. Di review lagi ya!**_

_**Nazuna-sama: Anda suka Im- Yong Soo? Saya juga!! Hoho, si Arthur emang udah kodratnya ketularan Francis (?). Yep! Ini udah update :D**_

_**TetsuHinamori: Unaa!! Nama lo belom ganti? Gak ganti jadi Hideyoshi? *plak***_

_**Antonio emang jarang muncul, tapi Braginski bakal segera dimunculkan kok. Oya, sejak kapan lo suka ma Bang Ipan? *shot***_

_**Uchiha Ry-chan: Sabar ya, Ry-chan. Arthur sudah berubah haluan menjadi yaoi. Dia juga telah meninggalkan saya *digampar*. Iya nih, Canada gak eksis sih! Tapi saya tetep sukaa! Pendek? Menurut saya udah panjang. Saya kebiasaan bikin drabble. Hoho *shot*. Review lagi ya! *wink***_

_**AlmightyHero: Arigatou *bungkuk dalem-dalem*. Iyap! Group 2 (groupnya Gilbert dkk) emang paling gila en gokil. Saya aja bingung (?). Yosh! Udah update niih! Review lagi ya!**_

_**Heixarn Mizu: Arigatou Gozaimasu thumbs nya! Memang group nya sengaja saya bikin gak normal dan gak waras. Arthur? Dia udah dibawa ke RSJ tuh. Katanya gak bakal bisa sembuh *digeplak Arthur*. Review lagi ya!**_

_**Orang Biasa (?): Saya juga pengen bayangin Arthur gila dan bugil di depan rumah saya. Apa jadinya ya? Yosh, review lagi ya!**_

_**Doumo: Terima kasih. Fic ini emang jayus en garing. Terima kasih telah mengingatkan :D**_

_**Anastasia Keehl: SELAMAT KEMBALI A-CHAN *telat*!! Iya nih, Mattie kasian gak diperhatiin. Sabar ya, Mattie *elus-elus kepala Mattie*. Iya, Author's note nya akan dikurangi. Tapi kok kayaknya di chap ini malah nambah ya? o.O**_

_**Review lagi, ok?**_

_**Bebek 123: Group 2 memang sinting. Saya tak tau harus menghadapinya dengan apa (?). Arigatou, ini udah update. Review lagi ya!**_

_Fiuhh, capek. Oya, ada omake!_

_

* * *

  
_

**OMAKE**

Sementara itu, Matthew masih pundung. Tau kenapa? Ya karena gak ada yang peduli keberadaan dia.

"Mengapa ini terjadiiiiiiii~~ padakuuuuu~~??" Matthew bersenandung (tak) merdu.

"Eh, suara siapa lagi itu, aru?"

"Su…suara hantu, ve~?"

"Bukan! Aku tau itu suara apa! Karena aku THE HERO!"

'_Hei, Alfred tau itu suaraku? Tu…tumben... Biasanya dia yang paling gak inget sama aku. Alfred…' _batin Matthew

"Kau tau? Suara apa itu?"

"I…itu suara…"

"Suara siapa, aru?"

"Itu suaraa…"

"Ve~ suara siapa?"

"Itu suaraaa…"

"Ve~! SUARA SIAPA, ARU!" (NB: Feliciano en Wang Yao ngomong barengan)

"Itu suaraaaa… siapa ya? Gue lupa. Au deh." Alfred pun ngeloyor pergi.

Wang Yao en Feliciano cengok dibuatnya.

Tapi ada yang lebih parah lagi…

Matthew pundung dengan posisi kaki di kepala, kepala di kaki. Dia shock, Alfred, saudara kembarnya sendiri, tak tau tentang dia? Padahal mereka dilahirkan berbarengan. Benar-benar barengan. Pada hari, tanggal, bulan, tahun, jam, menit, dan detik yang sama. Kenapa? Karena si Alfred, yang seharusnya jadi adik Matthew, nerobos keluar saat mau dikeluarkan. Akhirnya Alfred jadi kakaknya Matthew. Ah, sudahlah. Tak penting.

* * *

_Huhhhh… VERY BAD OMAKEE!! Gak kocak ya? Saya blank._

_Yasud, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, minna!_

_R _

_E _

_V _

_I _

_E_

_W_

_ R E V I E W_


	4. Siapa yang Menang?

**Disclaimer: Halah, Bang Hide ngaku-ngaku doang tuh! *di bom***

**Warning: Gaje, OC, OOC, abal, humans name, garing krenyes-krenyes, bahasa acakadulalalala. Oya! Mohon maaf buat readers yang non-muslim. Ada sedikit konten yang berbau muslim. Tapi cuma dikiiitt kok!**

**Summary: Para kontestan menyerahkan makanannya ke juri. Apa reaksi juri? Dan gimana hasilnya? Yo, liat aja di dalem!

* * *

**

_Kembali lagi dengan saya! Ini chapter terakhir lho! Bangga rasanya bisa nyelesain 1 fic. Arigatou atas review kalian :D_

_Well, minna, enjoy this story!_

_Cerita sebelumnya ::_

_Hotaru, sang pembawa acara, tepar. Dan terpaksa digantikan oleh sang Author, Chii-chan. Saat itu, semua kelompok udah mulai masak dan udah selesai semua. Bagaimana hasilnya?_

_

* * *

_

Kembali lagi di Studio 9 "PUB & PUP"

Hotaru, yang tadi membutuhkan napas buatan, telah kembali dengan muka lemes bin sekarat. Ternyata bukannya diberi napas buatan oleh Kazuki Hihara, malah dapet napas buatan dari Azuma Yunoki. Malang nian nasibmu, nak…

"Okeh!! Semua peserta udah selesai masak?" Tanya Hotaru.

"UDAAAHHH!!"

"Yo, Group 1, bawa makanan kalian ke juri!"

"Oke bos!" jawab Alfred tanpa disuruh ngomong.

Para juri yang udah laper banget, langsung jadi kenyang liat makanan Group 1. Emang mereka masak apa sih?

"Ma…masakan apa ini?" Elizaveta gelagepan. Gimana enggak, liat makanan Group 1 bawaannya pasti mual-mual plus kebelet ke toilet.

"Hohoho… Kau tidak tau Ellie? Ini beruang goreng asam manis (?), enak banget lho!!" Alfred memberi penjelasan.

"Da…dapet darimana be…beruangnya?" tanya Sey.

"Gak tau, aru. Tiba-tiba udah nemplok di penggorengan, aru." Keterangan Wang Yao makin membuat para juri bersama Author keder.

"Pake bumbu apa aja nih?" Indonesia tetep stay cool kayak tukul, tapi dalem hati, dia nangis liat masakan Group 1. Soalnya tampilannya ancur, gan!

"Ohhh… Biasa aja. Kayak bikin saus asam manis biasa. Tapi, asam jawa nya abis di tukang sayur, jadi pake tai kucing deh." Entah mengapa, kalo Alfred yang jawab makin menambah suasana menjijikkan makanan Group 1.

"WATDEPAK!!!???? TAI KUCING BUAT BUMBU!!!???" dan semua juri ngacir ke rumah Author.

"Ahh…ehmmm…maaf, pemirsa. Ada kesalahan teknis sedikit. Tunggu sesaat lagi ya!"

TUUUUUUTTTTTT……………………

* * *

"Ya, kembali dengan saya, pemirsa!! Hotaru yang kawaii en kirei ini!! Yup, maaf tadi ada kesalahan teknis. Para juri sudah tiba dengan selamat di studio, tapi dengan wajah pucat dan keliatan menahan pup, pemirsa. Hohoho. Oya, Group 2!! Serahkan masakan kalian ke juri!!"

Group 2 pun menyerahkan masakan yg mereka buat ke juri.

"Ini dia, makanan paling AWESOME, yang dibuat oleh orang AWESOME, dengan bahan dan bumbu yang AWESOME pula!" tau dong ini siapa yang bilang?

"Masakan apa ini, nee?" Taiwan bertanya (eh, Author mau nanya, nama asli Taiwan siapa sih? Saya gak tau lho)

"Makanan favorit kita semua." jawab Roderich dingin.

"Ya tapi ini apa?" tanya Nesia-chan

"Ini bir bakar, balon rebus, buku goreng, dan biola kukus."

Gleekkk…

"Emmm…apakah maksud kalian ini roti atau semacamnya yan dibentuk menjadi yang kalian sebutkan di atas tadi?" Natalia mengungkapkan pikiran para juri yang lain.

"Nani? Tentu saja tidak! Ini asli, mbak! Buatan group gue yang AWESOME!"

"Iyaa… Asem banget." Para juri pada bisik-bisik. Ya iyalah, daripada disembur sama kata-kata AWESOME dari Gilbert.

"Ayo juri, silakan dimakan." Tino tersenyum manis.

"Enggg… baiklah…"

Tapi para juri malah makan sambil ngumpet di kolong meja.

"Hei! Hei! Kenapa kalian!? Cara makan yang AWESOME itu ya di atas meja!"

"Ma…maaf." Para juri pada keder.

Akirnya, juri-juri makan makanan Group 2 itu di meja juri (ya iyalah).

Glekk… bunyi makanan ditelan.

Lalu…

"GYAAAAA!!! Manis asem asin, ancur rasanya!!!"

Para juri pun tepar dengan tidak elite nya.

"Gomennasai, minna. Kesalahan teknis lagi. See ya!"

TEEEEEETTTTTTT……………………

* * *

"Hoho, akhirnya kembali dengan saya, Hotaru Hideyoshi a.k.a Hotaru! Gomen, minnaaaa… Tadi kesalahan teknis. Yup yup! Sekarang Group 3! Yah, semoga gak ancur deh."

"Mmmmm… Kami tak masak-masak apa-apa…" Ludwig berbicara.

"HEEEHHH!!??"

"Kalian!! Bagaimana bisa!?" teriak Nesia-chan.

"Karena… Karenaaaa…"

"Karena apa?"

"Karena ka-" Kiku hendak melanjutkan kata-katanya, tapi gak jadi gara-gara ada double deathglares dari Zwingli bersaudara.

"KARENA APA, HAH!!?? MAU KUTUSUK DENGAN BELATI KU!!???" Natalia mulai keliatan jiwa pshyco nya.

"Tidak… tidak karena apa-apa." Giliran Lovino yang ngomong.

"Jelaskan, atau mau merasakan rasanya dipukul pake frying pan keramat ku?" sahut Hungary tenang.

Glekkk…

"Baiklah…"

"Kami tidak memasak karena…"

"Apa?"

"Karenaa…"

"Apa!?"

"Karenaaa…"

"APA?

"Karenaaaa…"

"APA HAH!? MAU KUBUNUH KALIAN!?" sekarang, semua juri jadi phsyco (kecuali Raivis tentunya).

"Karena, kita semua gak bisa masak."

"EH!? Bukannya kalian semua bisa masak!?"

"Hmm… Ludwig gak bisa masak, karena yang masak biasanya Feliciano. Lovino biasanya cuma makan tomat en nasi, gak usah masak. Kiku kan suka makan makanan kucing, jadi gak pernah masak. Sekian." jelas Zwingli bersaudara.

"Lho? Kalian? Bisa masak gak?" tanya juri yang rupanya benar-benar bingung.

"Gak."

Para juri pun pingsan (karena kelaperan).

"Huhhh… Kesalahan teknis lagi! Gomenne, minna!"

TILULIT TILULIT……………

* * *

"Grroookkk… fiuh… krrrr…"

"Hotaru!! Bangun!!" Author berusaha membangunkan Hotaru yang susaaaahhh banget dibangunin.

"Ahh… fiuuhhh…"

"Hotaru…:

"Krrr… groookkk…"

"HOTARU HIDEYOSHI a.k.a HOTARU a.k.a HOT-CHAN!!! BANGUUUNNN!!!" giliran Author yang telihat sisi phsyco nya.

"Hmmmhhh… EH!? HOT-CHAN!? Siapa yang manggil gue kayak gitu!? Gue cincang lo!"

"Gue yang manggil lo Hot-chan! Emang napa?" Author menatapnya dengan tatapan apa-lo-mau-gue-sebarin-rahasia-lo-?

"Eh, Author… Numpang eksis ya? Hehe, gak apa-apa kok panggil aku Hot-chan, tapi cuma Author yang boleh panggil gue gitu!" Oh ya, Hotaru takut sama Author, karena Author punya semua rahasia Hotaru. Hoho *gak penting –shot-*

**Okeh, back to the story!!**

"Aduuhh… Gomen lagi ya, minna! Entah mengapa ini kesalahan teknis mulu! Tapi bakal lanjut kok! Inilah dia, Group 4!"

Para juri berkeringat dingin. Mereka tau group ini paling ancur, coz gak ada yang bisa akur. Udah gitu ada Ivan, yang siap menebarkan 'aura sejuta setan' bagi yang ada di dekatnya.

"Silakan dicoba, da!"

"Euhhmm… I…iya…" juri nya gelagepan. Ya iyalah, yang nawarin si Ivan. Kecuali Natalia en Yekaterina, yang kesenengan banget tuh!

Glekkk…

Suara para juri menelan makanannya.

Lalu…

"UAPAAAAHH INI!!?? Enak'e, muaknyoosss!!"

"Kolkolkolkol, enak kan?"

"Iya, nii-chan! Enak sumpah!" sahut Natalia en Yekaterina berbarengan.

"Haaa… ini bahannya dari apa, Ivan-san? Bumbunya? Kok bisa enak gini? Ajarin dong!"

"Kalian mau tau itu dibuat dari apa, da?"

"MAUUU!!"

"Kalian takkan menyesal mengetahuinya, da?"

"GAK!!"

"Baiklah. Ini terbuat dari…"

"Apa? Jangan bikin kita penasaran!" Hungary siap kembali dengan frying pan keramat nya.

"Ini terbuat dari…"

"APA ONII-SAN!?" Belarus napsu.

"Ini terbuat dari…"

"Cepetan ah! Lama lo!" Author menengahi (?)

"Ini terbuat dari daging babi. Bumbunya pun dari minyak babi dan kulit babi. Oya, ada campuran scone nya Arthur lho! Kolkolkolkol."

"…………………" hening.

"…………………" tetap hening.

"…………………" terus hening.

Dan akhirnya……

"UGYAAAAAAA!!!!!! AKU MAKAN DAGING BABI!! DAN MAKAN SCONE ARANG ITU!! YA ALLAH, AMPUNI HAMBAAA!!" para juri keder. Mereka gak nyangka merka abis makan daging babi yang haram. Dan…oh iya, Author lupa kasih tau, ceritanya jurinya tuh Islam. Hohoho *shot*

* * *

Akhirnya para juri itu perlu dibawa ke kuburan terdekat (?)

"Wah, seluruh jurinya pergi, aru."

"Siapa yang menang, da?"

"Ve~ juri yang tak bertanggung jawab!"

"Uhh!! Mereka sama sekali tak AWESOME!! (kecuali Elizaveta)"

"Mereka bukan HERO!! Mereka payah!"

"Terus kita gimana, aru?"

"Iya! Siapa yang menang, ve~?"

"Hmmm… bagaimana kalo kita pulang aja ke rumah masing-masing, da?"

"Huhhh!! Baiklah! Aku yang AWESOME ini akan cabut ke rumah!"

"Oke! Babaaayyy!!"

"Kolkolkolkolkol."

* * *

_SELESAI!!!??? Ini selesai!!?? Yaya, memang sudah selesai *shot*_

_Btw, terlalu gantung ya? Gomenne!!! Jangan gantung saya karena cerita ini gantung!_

_Hmm…terimakasih untuk Milla a.k.a Hotaru Hideyoshi yang mau jadi OC saya! *peluk Hotaru*_

_Dan Gakkun! My lophely beloped brother!_

_Terima kasih yang udah review!! _

_Review kalian sangat berarti! Terimakasih!!_

_Mau bales review, boleh?_

_**Kuroshironimu: Haha, scene terakhir memang gaje. Saya gak ada ide lagi sih *pundung di pojokan*. Roddy odong ya, lagi lomba masak pun main biola. Ckckckck, bodoh sekali kau, Roddy *digetok biola*. Hera-chan memang jarang muncul karena dia Cuma jadi kameramen. Tapi saya mau bikin fic tentang Hera kok. Sabar yaaaa.**_

_**Yosh! Ini udah update! Review lagi yaaa!!**_

_**LilyZwingli7: Saya sendiri juga heran, kenapa bisa lomba masak jadi aneh begini. Yasud, tanyakan saja pad aide yang tak kunjung datang sehingga jadi gaje begini *shot*. Arthur emang lagi ketiban sial. Atau malah Francis yang ketiban sial dikejar sama naked Arthur? XD. Hehe, salam kenal :DD**_

_**OrangeBurst: Arigatou *nunduk dalem-dalem*! Iya nih, gak tau. Peserta nya sedeng semua, jadi acaranya juga jadi sedeng *digebuk chara Hetalia***_

_**AlmightyHero: Memang sudah nasib Canada gak eksis *Canada pundung*. Karakter cewek di chapter ini keluar. Tentu saja mereka tidak berbugil ria bersama Francis! Nanti Francis nge*piiiippp* mereka lagi! Yo, ini udah update!**_

_**Kirihara Hisoka: Bang Ipan memang gila dan sarap *disumpel vodka*. Hoho, Alfred memang amazing. Dia bisa multi-languange karena kalo mau jadi THE HERO harus bisa semua bahasa. Salah satunya bahasa Jawa. Beginilah jadinya!**_

_**Kelompok 2? Menang? Hoho, saya terkekeh *ditimpuk piano sama Roddy***_

_**Canada emang kasian ya gak eksis. Salah sendiri gak eksis! Indonesia dong! Hoho *ditimpa Kumajirou*. Yaaa, ini udah update!**_

_**Heixarn Mizu: Cerita ini memang nista. Senista tokohnya *dihajar rame-rame*. Group 2 sudah membuktikan cara nge-mix nya lho. Dengan cara tak normal, tentunya *hajared*. Hoho, saya juga gak mau sama Antonio! Gak napsu. Itu Cuma untuntan cerita -___-. Mending saya sama Lovinooooo *dilempar tomat busuk*!!!**_

_**Yoyoy, udah update!**_

_**Eikaru Mercado: Udah update! Udah liat kana pa yang mereka buat? Hohoho *evil's smirk***_

_Dan maaf, saya gak bikin omake kali ini. Puyeeeengggg!!!_

_Well, see ya at my next fic XD_

_Oh iya!_

_Don't forget to REVIEW!!_

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_


End file.
